


Siblings Stick Together

by orphan_account



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Zero Escape Series (Video Games) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aoi and Akane manage to escape Building Q before the rest of their group, and they know that they can't stop for anything. They have to put as much distance between them and the others as possible, but Akane still thinks they should talk.
Relationships: Kurashiki Akane & Kurashiki Aoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Siblings Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> honestly idk if i like the title or the summary, i just wanted to write about my favourite siblings ever haha. i hope you like it anyway

Once Aoi and Akane had escaped together from building Q, they straight away got into one of the jeeps outside the exit and sped away. They couldn’t afford to get caught by the rest of them. Akane was more optimistic, but Aoi knew that they would turn them in. He couldn’t let that happen, especially when he had only just got her back.

The seatbelt warning started to beep and Aoi tutted. “Akane, put on your seatbelt.”

When there was no reply, he looked across at her in the passenger seat. She was crying.

“Akane? What’s the matter? It’s all over now.”

She turned away from him to face the window. There was nothing out there but desert. Were they ever going to find civilization?

“I know you’ll never see your… Jumpy again, but we’ll be okay. We have each other.” He would hug her if he could, but they couldn’t stop driving for anything. So he talked and hoped that would be enough.

“It’s not that,” Akane said, her voice small.

Aoi turned to her again, thankful that she was finally speaking again. “So what is it?”

“Did you forget what you said to me?”

He frowned. Maybe he had. “Sorry, Akane. I don’t remember saying anything to you.”

She sniffed and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves. “When you pretended to hold me at gunpoint, you said you didn’t care about me.”

A pang of guilt made itself known in Aoi’s chest. He didn’t think it would hurt her like that. “I didn’t  _ mean  _ it. It was just so they would think I was taking you hostage. We wouldn’t have escaped otherwise.”

“I know! We were acting, I get it. What I don’t get is that you had to go too far! You told them I meant nothing to you!”

Despite years without her, he knew Akane well. She was never someone to get angry like this. It scared him a little.

Aoi furiously blinked back tears. He wasn’t going to cry in front of anyone let alone his little sister. “I’m sorry, Akane. I really am.” His voice began to break and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears began to fall, but he couldn’t stop driving.

Akane was crying along with him, but she rested a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Aoi. Just as long as you’ll never say that again.”

“I promise. I’ll never do that to you again.” It was hard for him to speak but he managed and for that, she was grateful.

“Thank you.”

Without warning, Aoi brought his foot off the gas pedal and threw his arms around Akane. The car was still moving, but not as fast as they needed it to. But for the first time since they had escaped, Aoi didn’t care. He was elated to have Akane back with him, and he hadn’t truly realised that until now.

Akane was surprised by the sudden show of affection. They hugged a lot as kids, of course, but never since then. Of course, they weren’t able to in the Nonary Game. No one could know they were siblings or the true nature of the game, in case they were found out too soon. It hurt both of them to have to keep that a secret, but it was worth it in the end. They came through the other side, and they were together again. That’s all that mattered.

The two of them hugged for a long time. Neither of them wanted to let go, but Akane kept glancing out of the rear window. There had been another jeep parked outside building Q and if the rest escaped, they would be using the car to find them.

“Aoi,” Akane muttered in his ear. “We have to keep going. They might have escaped already.”

When he didn’t move, she giggled and pushed him off. “Come on! We can’t stop now. We’ve come too far.”

Aoi nodded. “I know. I was the one who said that.”

“Yeah, exactly. So let’s go.”

“Fine.”

Aoi quickly gained back his composure and stepped on the gas. Akane had calmed somewhat, but her brother still had to remind her to wear her seatbelt.

“Why do you care?” Akane asked, pouting, as she put on her seatbelt.

“Well, I don’t think anything’s gonna hit us, but I don’t want to take any risks. You only just got back, ya know?”

Akane grinned. “Aww, that’s adorable, Aoi.”

Aoi felt his face heating up, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the road or lack of. “Yeah, well, don’t tell any of  _ them  _ that.”

She shrugged. “We probably won’t ever see them again, so don’t worry about that.” Her tone sounded nonchalant, but Aoi could tell there was a sadness behind that. When they had been trapped in there, he had noticed that Akane seemed to get along with a lot of their group. He, on the other hand, wasn’t as good at making friends as she was.

“I’m sure it won’t be forever.”

“You don’t know that.”

Aoi turned to face her. He wanted her to believe him when he said this. “I don’t, but that doesn’t mean we can’t hope.”

Akane was slightly taken aback. He had almost forgotten that Aoi could be optimistic. “I… I guess so. Thank you.”

She smiled at him, and Aoi couldn’t help but smile back. She had forgotten how happy she made him.

They both knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet. But after everything both of them had been through, Aoi knew it had all been worth it and, maybe, they would be okay.


End file.
